Dégage !
by oO Morilinde Oo
Summary: Mini fic en deux chapitres quoique... sur la saga de Rigante de Gemmel, post tome 2. Pas de spoiler T3. Résumé à l'intérieur ! Chapitre trois ! Fic finie
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER :**__ dans ce OS, seule Okuni m'appartient. Le reste est propriété de mon auteur préféré, David Gemmel _

_UNIVERS ALTERNATIF :__ Dans un monde où Jasaray est déchu par Nalademus, Connavar et Bane réconciliés sont capturés par Roc et maintenus prisonniers en prévision des grands jeux de cirque impériaux... Dans leur sombre cachot, ils font une bien étrange rencontre, qui changera leur avenir._

_**"°°" **_

_**Dégage !**_

_**"°°" **_

_**Plic... Plic... Plic...**_

Avec un lourd soupir, Connavar étendit ses jambes, assis contre le mur froid et humide du cachot. Passablement résigné, il plongea son regard bicolore dans les yeux de son fils, identiques aux siens. Bane était assis en tailleur au milieu du cachot, à jouer avec un lacet de cuir retiré de ses cheveux blond-roux. Les deux hommes s'ennuyaient, et attendaient leur mort avec un calme qui étonnait beaucoup leurs voisins de cellule. Ils étaient douze, cloîtrés dans cette pièce sombre éclairée seulement par un petit soupirail. Humide et froid. Déprimant. Bane posa son lacet, à bout de patience.

- Ils vont nous faire poireauter encore longtemps ? Je m'ennuie... grommela-t-il, arrachant un rire à son père.

- Je pense. Il paraît qu'il manque une personne. On devrait être treize à servir de jouets dans le cirque... Tu n'as pas entendu les crieurs ?

- Si. Mais le treizième est aux abonnés absents.

- A mon avis, il est surtout en train de se faire torturer pour parler. On ne peut qu'attendre, Bane.

Le jeune guerrier allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Deux Prêtres Pourpres entrèrent dans la salle, et firent reculer tous les prisonniers sur les côtés. Sous le regard surpris des deux Rigante, un troisième Prêtre alla fixer au mur du fond quatre lourdes chaînes qui brillaient d'un éclat bleuté.

- Des chaînes ensorcelées... murmura le roi Rigante pour lui-même. Seul son fils l'entendit.

Le Prêtre ressortit. Et revint. Mais cette fois, il tirait un corps inanimé derrière lui, laissant une traînée de sang sombre dans son sillage. Il releva facilement le corps frêle recouvert d'innombrables blessures et ecchymoses. Sans transition, il enchaîna l'infortuné au mur du fond, et emprisonna les longues jambes dans de la glace grâce à un mot de Pouvoir. Il lâcha le corps, qui s'afaissa lourdement, tout son poids axé sur les bras enchaînés au plafond. Puis, sans un seul regard pour les prisonniers médusés, les Prêtres quittèrent prestement le cachot.

La porte à peine fermée, Connavar et Bane furent les premiers à se relever à demi pour observer leur nouveau compagnon. Le jeune Rigante se leva et approcha le corps inanimé. Il écarta le rideau de longs cheveux noir corbeau qui masquaient le visage du prisonnier, et eut une exclamation de surprise.

- Connavar, c'est une femme !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde !

Et ce disant, Bane s'écarta d'un pas. Son père put ainsi apercevoir le visage fin de la prisonnière, aussi marqué que son corps fin. Sa peau était d'une pâleur diaphane, et sans les soubresauts de sa poitrine, il aurait pu la croire morte. Elle était grande et fine, et avait de longs cheveux noirs collés par le sang, qui tombaient jusqu'à mi mollet. Son corps était finement musclé, et la tunique qu'elle portait était à moitié arrachée. Sans un mot, le roi se leva, s'empara d'une couverture et recouvrit la femme comme il put.

Au dehors, ils entendirent les crieurs du cirque se mêler à la foule. Ils scandaient la date des jeux. La date de leur mort. Sombre, Connavar regarda son fils.

- Deux jours, gamin. Plus que deux jours.

- Elle ne sera jamais en état de se battre pour sa vie, fit Bane en désignant la femme inconsciente de la main.

- Dans ce cas nous le ferons pour elle, répondit le roi avec un sourire.

_**"°°" **_

Ce ne fut que le lendemain après midi que les choses évoluèrent. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé. Ils s'étaient assis près de la jeune femme, un peu à l'écart des autres prisonniers. Ils attendaient avec un espoir presque éteint son réveil. Soudain, les chaînes cliquetèrent. Connavar se leva d'un bond, comme son fils. Sans même se concerter, les deux hommes soulevèrent légèrement le corps incroyablement léger de la prisonnière, pour qu'elle ne pèse plus de tout son poids sur ses bras. La tête de la jeune femme eut un soubresaut, et ses bras tremblèrent spasmodiquement. Elle toussa, cracha un peu de sang sur la glace qui l'emprisonnait, et enfin redressa la tête. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux yeux d'un jaune doré surprenant. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en sentant les mains des deux hommes sur sa peau. Connavar la soutint lorsqu'elle lâcha un grognement de douleur sous la tension de ses bras. _On dirait une panthère._

- Calmez-vous, dame... Personne dans ce cachot ne vous fera de mal.

Elle acquiesça. Et referma les yeux.

Bane et Connavar se relayèrent pour la soutenir et la soulager durant la majeure partie de la journée. La nuit bien avancée, elle ouvrit a nouveau les yeux. Elle avait meilleure mine. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux dorés sur Connavar, qui la soutenait, elle eut un faible sourire.

- Le célèbre Démone-Lame... On dirait que je suis parmi les privilégiés.

- Peut être bien, fit le roi avec un léger rire. Vous allez mieux ?

- Attendez qu'un de ces idiots passent et vous verrez. Lâchez-moi à présent, Démone-Lame. Sinon vous risquez de mourir avant la phase intéressante.

- Comment ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis. Vite.

En voyant le regard doré s'assombrir, le roi préféra obéir. Il la lâcha précautionneusement et se recula jusqu'à son fils, l'éveillant pour le coup. Avant que Bane aie pu poser la moindre question, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les deux hommes s'assirent, observant leur nouvelle connaissance. A leur grande surprise, elle referma les yeux, feignant l'inconscience. Et la porte s'ouvrit, les laissant spectateurs de la scène.

Tandis que deux Prêtres Pourpres montaient la garde, un des lieutenant de la garde impériale s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il lui adressa un coup violent dans les côtes. Elle n'eut pas un soubresaut, mis à part le recul de son corps. Bane allait se jeter sur le garde lorsque son père le retint. Ils observèrent le lieutenant ricaner, et palper indécemment le corps de la prisonnière. Il attrapa son menton et releva la tête de la femme, qui n'eut encore aucune réaction. Il approcha son visage du sien. Seuls les deux Rigante et la femme entendirent son murmure.

- Quel dommage qu'une si belle créature finisse en repas pour les corb-

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. La femme avait soudainement cambré son corps. Ainsi collée au lieutenant, elle mordit à pleine dents dans la jugulaire découverte.

Mais ce qui laissa tous les observateurs médusés n'était pas son action à première vue désespérée. C'était qu'aucune goutte de sang ne coulait, et que la femme ne lâche pas le garde. Elle libéra sa proie que lorsque les derniers soubresauts de l'agonie aient secoué son corps, et essuya ses lèvres couvertes de sang de sa langue. Dans ses yeux, le jaune doré était devenu or en fusion, et une force immense s'y lisait. Elle regarda avec un mépris impressionnant les Prêtres tirer le corps hors du cachot et fermer précipitamment la porte.

Un silence de mort plana sur la cellule. Plus personne n'osait bouger un cil, et même Bane en avait temporairement perdu son latin.

Dans le silence pesant, la femme lâcha un léger éclat de rire.

- Inutile de prendre peut ainsi, je ne vous mangerai pas. Pas vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier devant la moue dubitative des hommes.

- Vous êtes une vampire, comme dans les légendes Seidhes... murmura Connavar, en la regardant attentivement.

- Tout à fait. Je me nomme Okuni. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Connavar. Et vous aussi, Bane. Je vous cherchais, justement, lorsque je me suis fait capturer par ces clowns en robe rouge.

- Pourquoi nous chercher ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela, Bane. Sachez seulement que c'est en amie que je vous cherchais. Mais dites-moi, la partie de chasse est prévue pour quand ? J'ai encore soif...

Les autres frémirent. Bane et Connavar éclatèrent de rire.

- Demain, fit le roi avec un large sourire amusé.

- Parfait. Juste le temps de me refaire une santé. Dormez, messires. La journée de demain sera longue.

_**"°°" **_

Bane s'éveilla lorsque le jour commençait à filtrer à travers le soupirail. A côté de lui, son père dormait du sommeil du juste, calé contre le mur, sur de la paille, sommairement couvert de sa cape à damier. Le jeune Rigante leva les yeux vers Okuni. La vampire était éveillée, et paraissait avoir bien meilleure mine que la veille. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui, et elle eut une ébauche de sourire.

- Bien dormi, Bane ?

- Oui. Je suis reposé. Prêt à l'action.

- Tant mieux. Le jeu d'aujourd'hui sera amusant.

Elle ricana. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec fracas, et un des geôliers déposa le gruau du petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha d'Okuni, un sac de toile à la main. Il le posa à ses pieds, en sortit un amas hétéroclite de vêtement et de cuir, et une poche de sang. A la vue du liquide écarlate, les yeux de la vampire brillèrent d'un éclat sauvage qui fit frémir le jeune Rigante. L'homme promena sadiquement la poche devant les iris d'or en fusion, et l'éloigna. Okuni se tendit, faisant un léger bond en avant, mais rata la poche de peu. Son tentateur eut un ricanement sadique, et rangea la poche. Le Prêtre murmura un mot de Pouvoir. Brusquement, les chaînes et la glace disparurent. Okuni n'eut que le temps de se rattrapper avec sa main avant de s'écraser durement sur la pierre froide. Accroupie, elle regarda l'homme avec une haine palpable. Il battit prudemment en retraite avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus, et referma la porte.

Elle bondis sur ses pieds. Ses lèvres retroussées laissaient voir ses canines aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir, alors que son regard flamboyant fixait la porte avec l'envie de la transpercer pour aller dîner. Une main apaisante se posa sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête.

- Vous avez une vitesse de guérison assez impressionnante, observa le roi, essayant de dévier les pensées de la vampire.

La vampire n'avait plus une seule trace des coups qu'elle avait reçu. Hormis les cicatrices et sa tunique déchirée, on aurait pu croire que les blessures étaient factices. Elle sourit.

- C'est un de mes pouvoirs parmi d'autres.

- Quels sont-ils ? fit Bane, intéressé.

- J'en ai beaucoup. Vous verrez cette après midi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle se leva, s'emparant d'une tunique dans le tas laissé par le Prêtre, et disparut dans l'ombre du cachot. Lorsqu'elle redevint visible, elle portait une tunique longue, dos nu et au décolleté pigeonnant, fermé à l'avant et à l'arrière par des lacets de cuir. Sans manches, le tissu rouge sombre était fendu des deux cotés en haut des cuisses, et tombait en deux pans entre les jambes nues de la vampire, pans maintenus en place par le poids de diamants taillés attachés au tissu. La vampire s'approcha du tas. Elle enfila une paire de hautes bottes de daim souples de cuir noir, qui montaient jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, et serra le lacet de cuir qui les fermait. Elle ceignit deux ceintures assorties, fixa la boucle sertie d'un rubis, et pour finir, elle plaça à ses poignets des avants bras de cuir, attachés au majeur et courant jusqu'au dessus du coude. Puis elle s'assit, et demêla ses cheveux de ses doigts.

Bane observait le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais Connavar, lui, était songeur. Ce que la Sang Froid remarqua.

- Posez votre question, Connavar. Ca vous taraude.

- Vous êtes perspicace, fit il en souriant. Puis il reprit son sérieux. Qu'allez-vous faire si vous vous en sortez ?

- Connavar, pour parler franchement, si je sors de cette arène vivante ce sera avec la tête de Nalademus sous le bras. Ou rien.

A la surprise de la vampire, Connavar éclata de rire.

- C'est bien. Nous serons donc dans le même cas.

- Bon, je vous en laisserai un bout. Et à Bane aussi.

Elle rit légèrement, puis se leva à nouveau. Elle enchaîna quelques figures pour s'assouplir et retrouver sa forme normale en attendant le moment de sortir au grand jour. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, parfaitement cadencés et d'une synchronisation telle qu'elle paraissait presque danser. Puis elle s'assit à même le sol, étendant les jambes, et étira soigneusement chacun de ses muscles fins, bientôt rejointe par les deux hommes.

_**"°°" **_

Ce fut en plaisantant que les trois amis se levèrent. Dehors, la rumeur des citoyens de Roc qui venaient prendre place dans les gradins tarissait. Les bruits majeurs provenaient à présent de l'enceinte des arènes, pleines à craquer en ce jour ensoleillé de juillet. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vint chercher la chair à pâté. Une dizaine de Prêtres Pourpres les firent sortir. Quatre d'entre eux encadrèrent les autres prisonniers. Les six restants emmenèrent Okuni et les deux Rigante. On les laissa dans une pièce lumineuse, qui s'ouvrait sur la piste des arènes par une herse actuellement fermée. A peine les Prêtres eurent-ils débarassé le plancher que Connavar et Bane profitaient déjà à fond de la chaude caresse du soleil sur leur peau pâle. Mais la vampire resta dans l'ombre de la pièce.

- Tu devrais profiter de la chaleur, Okuni, ta peau est glacée, fit Bane en posant sa main sur l'épiderme de la vampire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Fronçant les sourcils, Bane l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet et la tira vers lui d'un coup sec. Surprise par la vivacité du geste, la vampire fit un pas en avant pour se rétablir, franchissant la ligne ombre-soleil. Aussitôt, les deux hommes retinrent une exclamation de surprise.

La moindre parcelle de peau nue d'Okuni scintillait de mille feux, comme des myriades de petits diamant incrustés dans la peau paraissaient briller de leur éclat pur. La vampire fit la moue, et resta dans la lumière, profitant de la chaleur du soleil en laissant ses deux amis reprendre leurs esprits. Le premier, Connavar secoua la tête.

- Une autre particularité vampirique ?

- Oui. Ca se calmera quand ma peau sera réchauffée.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, le presque aveuglant scintillement n'était plus que faible réverbération du soleil sur la peau diaphane de la vampire. Elle resta au soleil, observant la pièce avec intérêt. Elle était vaste, de pierre nue décorée de tentures aux couleurs de Nalademus. Le long des murs, des armes diverses et variées étaient exposées dans des vitrines. Au plafond, d'autres y étaient pendus. Le regard doré d'Okuni croisa des armures et des boucliers en tous genres, quand il se fixa soudain au fond de la pièce.

- Connavar, Bane... Ce sont vos armes.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête. Dans la vitrine du fond, on avait exposé l'armure d'or de Connavar, et son épée légendaire. Et juste à son côté, le glaive et la tenue de gladiateur de Bane. Les trois amis se rapprochèrent, et découvrirent une vitrine dérobée. A l'intérieur, on avait exposé une fine cotte de mailles étincelante, un katana, une double lame, ainsi qu'une panoplie impressionnante de joujoux divers et variés. Sur un mannequin, une fine armure d'un noir luisant était installée. Les yeux d'or de la vampire étincelèrent.

- Et voilà les miennes.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard, et assenèrent un grand coup d'épaule dans la vitrine. Elle trembla, mais aucun éclat n'apparut. Okuni fit un pas vers la paroi de verre, et prenant son élan, elle fit un tour sur elle même et lança son pied dans les airs, assenant un coup d'une rare violence au verre qui se fendit. Dans le mouvement, son bras se détendit brusquement, et le coup de poing qu'elle décocha sur la rainure acheva la vitrine, qui vola en éclats. Elle répéta son tour de passe passe avec la paroi qui la séparait de son armure, et sans un mot, elle prit l'une de ses armes, la vérifiant sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu as une force impressionnante, constata Connavar avec calme, tout en tendant la main vers son épée.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Ne fais jamais un bras de fer contre moi... Allez, équipons-nous.

On commença par aider Bane à ceindre son armure. Une fois le jeune homme équipé, il aida son père à enfiler l'armure d'or frappée à ses armes. Tandis que les deux hommes s'échauffaient en échangeant quelques passes, la vampire passa son armure noire décorée sur le plastron d'un grand dragon rugissant. Elle ceignit son baudrier, et dissimula la totalité des kunais, shurikens, dagues de jet et aiguilles empoisonnées dans son armure. Ses deux katanas à la ceinture, elle alla poser la double lame sur une table. Enfin, elle décrocha son arc d'if décoré de noir et d'or du plafond, ainsi que le carquois et les flèches. Elle s'échauffa un peu, puis observa les premiers jeux à travers la herse, tout en tripotant ses longs cheveux ébène.

_**"°°" **_

_Ce qui devait être un OS finit par devenir une mini fic, donc... Elle comptera deux chapitres, et si vous êtes sages, un épilogue :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_NdA : Chapitre deux, donc C'est parti pour les jeux, et pour la partie de chasse de notre amie vampire xD_

_**"°°" **_

_**Dégage !**_

_**"°°" **_

De son neutre regard doré, Okuni observait toujours. Deux heures qu'elle ne quittait pas la ronde piste de sable des yeux. Depuis deux heures, son regard ne voyait que le massacre de leurs anciens compagnons de cellule, tantôt par des fauves affamés qui rugissaient comme des perdus, tantôt par de beuglants et luisants gladiateurs dont le visage de brute était astucieusement planqué sous un heaume de fer, de bronze ou parfois, pour les plus renommés, d'argent. Comme ses deux amis, la vampire observait les moindres mouvements des brutes épaisses, sachant parfaitement que dans un moment, elle prendrait la place de ces pauvres âmes perdues. Elle était neutre, mais ses mains se crispaient par spasmes lors des mises à mort.

La vampire, intérieurement, souffrait le martyre.

La raison de cela était des plus particulières. Elle avait été, avant de passer vampire, sorcière. Comme Vorna, l'amie du roi démon. Mais pas exactement dans le même domaine. Malheureusement pour Okuni, elle ressentait la présence des âmes humaines, et leur message. Au fil des années, elle avait bien réussi à en faire abstraction lors d'un combat, ou d'une journée simple. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait dû gérer pareille situation. Les batailles, elle savait. Les duels, elle savait, publics ou non. Mais un massacre pareil... Devoir gérer les âmes hurlantes des condamnés, la soif de sang des gladiateurs et l'avidité de la foule... Elle avait réussi à faire taire l'appel du sang, qui chez elle posait encore plus problème de part sa condition. Le public, elle l'avait absous aussi. Mais les hommes qu'elle avait cotoyés durant ces quelques jours, qu'elle avait senti sombrer au plus profond du désespoir, puis remonter légèrement en une lente résignation à la mort... Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer l'appel à l'aide de ces âmes respectées qui hurlaient à l'injustice. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les aider. Au départ, cela l'avait mise dans une rage plus noire qu'un café cent pour cent arabica, qui avait à raison inquiété Connavar et son fils. A présent, Okuni s'était calmée, mais le dangereux feu de la haine et de la rancoeur se déversait peu à peu dans ses veines. Condensée, refroidie, contrôlée, sa rage et sa colère n'en deviendraient que plus dangereuses. Car elle resterait lucide, et ferait preuve d'une efficacité glaciale, quasiment chirurgicale. Intérieurement, elle espérait que Nalademus avait une bonne garde rapprochée. Qu'elle puisse s'amuser, un peu...

Inquiets, Bane et Connavar observaient cet être étrange qui était devenue leur amie. La chaleur de son regard doré avait complètement disparu, et son corps était aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Dans ses yeux brûlait un feu glacé, qui paraissait plus dangereux encore que la colère d'un Seidh déchaîné. Ses mains fines étaient crispées sur la garde de ses sabres, et tout son être paraissait vouloir transpercer la herse et se jeter dans l'arène, droit sur les brutasses qui perpétraient le massacre depuis près de deux heures déjà. Bien que plus calmes, les deux hommes n'en pensaient pas moins.

Soudain, alors que le prisonnier actuel s'écroulait dans une dernière gerbe de sang qui alla rejoindre les flaques écarlates souillant le sable ocre, trois Prêtres Pourpres firent écran à l'arène, se posant devant la herse. Au quart de seconde près, Okuni fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière, ses deux lames déjà dégainées. La herse s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les trois hommes. L'un fit sortir Connavar et Bane, et les deux autres suivirent. La vampire n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la herse était refermée.

Okuni restait seule, enfermée, spectatrice de l'horrible massacre qui, elle le savait, allait se dérouler.

Connavar. Bane. Le seul espoir des peuples libres de se tirer du joug de Roc et de Nalademus. Et ils allaient mourir, là, sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Impuissante, elle observa l'arène.

Connavar fut poussé en avant. Le roi manqua trébucher, et alors qu'il se rétablissait, il dut parer en catastrophe un coup de hache qui venait de droite. Il fit un bond en arrière, protégé par son bouclier d'or, et frappa de taille, d'un coup vrombissant qui passa sous la garde du gladiateur et l'atteignit dans la hanche, tranchant les chairs jusqu'au milieu du ventre. A peine l'homme s'était-il écroulé que le roi se baissa pour éviter un glaive. Il faucha les jambes de son adversaire, lui ouvrit la gorge d'un revers de lame et fit face au suivant, essuyant le sang qui coulait d'une première estafilade, sous son oeil.

Bane ne s'en sortait pas beaucoup mieux. Déjà trois adversaires de morts, et d'autres arrivaient encore. Il essayait de rejoindre son père, en vain. Un javelot ricocha sur son bouclier rond clouté, et il se jeta sur son adversaire. Le gladiateur s'écrasa la face contre le bois et le fer, et son nez vola en éclats, faisant jaillir des esquilles jusque dans son cerveau. Le suivant se retrouva au sol, les tendons d'Achille sectionnés, et Bane sauta sur sa tête, broyant sur le coup le casque et le crâne avec. Mais le Rigante trébucha, et un croc-en-jambe intempestif le fit tomber à terre. Avant qu'il n'aie pu se redresser, un homme lui avait déjà entamé la jambe à coups de hache, et un autre essayait de viser la tête. Le jeune homme hurla, appellant son père à l'aide.

Mais le roi Démon ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Acculé, il avait perdu son bouclier et, collé contre le mur d'enceinte de l'arène, essayait de faire face à ses propres adversaires. Du sang coulait d'une profonde blessure à l'épaule, et son bras gauche cassé était serré contre son corps, inutilisable. Il faisait de grands moulinets avec son épée, tenant les hommes à distance, priant intérieurement les Seidhs de leur venir en aide, à son fils et lui.

Dans la salle d'armes, Okuni hurla sa rage. Elle recula de quatre mètres, et fonça tête baissée sur la herse. Elle s'abattit sur le fer de toute son immense force de vampire, et la grille se plia sous le choc. Elle recommença, animée d'une rage pure et glaciale. Trois essais plus tard, la herse pliée sortit de ses gonds, et vola jusque dans l'arène. Sous la surprise, les huées et les vivats du public se turent brusquement. Les sept gladiateurs qui s'acharnaient sur un Bane ensanglanté et à demi inconscient s'interrompirent une seconde, posant un regard surpris sur la herse.

Le premier ne vit pas la flèche empennée de noir qui lui fendit le crâne, le tuant sur le coup. Un autre fut atteint à la carotide et s'écroula avant que les gladiateurs ne se protègent de leur bouclier et ne regardent ce qui avait tué deux de leurs amis. Ce qu'ils virent les firent frémir.

Okuni avait posé arc et carquois à ses pieds. Lentement, avec des gestes calculés, la vampire posa ses deux katanas et leurs fourreaux au sol. Tout en fixant ses proies de ses yeux devenus noirs, elle dégaina sa double lame préalablement passée dans son dos. Elle les toisait de son mètre 70, froide et glaciale. Puis, avec un cri de guerre réfrigérant, elle se jeta sur les gladiateurs. D'une impressionnante sauvagerie, elle cueillit le premier d'un grand coup de botte, le faisant décoller, et le replaqua au sol d'un revers de sa longue lame. Le second eut la gorge tranchée dans le mouvement par l'autre côté de l'arme. Un autre réussit à lui arracher le sabre, mais elle se jeta sur lui et lui brisa la nuque à mains nues. Soudainement, six shurikens apparurent dans chacune de ses mains, et légèrement repliée en avant, un bras tendu vers l'arrière et l'autre replié devant son torse, elle fit face aux deux adversaires restants.

Ce fut à ce moment que les éclats de la foule reprirent. Surpris, l'un des deux hommes détourna un instant le regard, et se retrouva avec deux shurikens dans un oeil, un dans la joue, deux dans la gorge et le dernier sur la tempe. Il s'écroula dans la poussière, sur Bane qui lâcha un cri de douleur. Lorsque le dernier voulut lever sa lame pour achever le jeune Rigante, les six armes restants lui lacérèrent la main, le forçant à lâcher son arme. Désarmé, il observa la vampire l'approcher de son pas félin. Son regard croisa les yeux d'or d'Okuni et s'y perdit. L'homme n'eut plus aucune réaction quand son prédateur le toucha, et le força à pencher la tête. D'un doux mouvement contrastant avec la brutalité sauvage dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là, Okuni planta les crocs dans la jugulaire offerte, et reprit des forces sur ce repas improvisé.

Grand blanc.

L'on mit quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'Okuni était en train de faire. Le mot passa dans les rangs des citoyens de Roc, et la clameur qui s'éleva révulsa le coeur de Connavar et de Bane.

- Vampire ! Vampire !

- A mort !

D'autres insultes, bien d'autres quolibets sortirent. Des remarques obscènes aussi, venant de quelques hommes. Quelques cris de terreur, quelques hurlements de haine. Mais tout cela parut se briser sur la silhouette noire de la vampire comme la mer se brise sur les falaises. Elle alla ramasser ses katanas, restés près de l'arc, reposa les fourreaux et d'un mot de Pouvoir, elle fit disparaître son armure. Une rumeur de surprise s'éleva des rangs. Etait-elle suicidaire ? Etait-ce un tour de vampire, un tour de sorcière ?

Avant que les gladiateurs qui entouraient encore Connavar comprennent ce qui leur tombait dessus, Okuni se jeta sur eux. Son regard croisa celui de Connavar, et l'homme parut comme électrisé. Il fondit également sur les hommes qui le séparaient de son amie, de son fils, et dans un cri de guerre Rigante qui fit écho à celui de la vampire, il fracassa le crâne du premier d'un grand coup d'épée.

Fluide et rapide, aussi insaisissable qu'un souffle d'air, Okuni progressait vers le roi, laissant une traînée de sang et de cadavres sur son chemin. Ses sabres volaient indépendamment, faisant gicler les têtes, tranchant un bras par ci, une jambe par là. Sans pitié, la vampire laissa libre cours à la rage sombre qu'elle contenait depuis le début de la journée. Elle vengait les âmes qui hurlaient encore leur colère autour d'elle, et cette colère lui donnait des ailes. Elle ne se battait plus pour sa vie, y ayant renoncé depuis bien longtemps. Elle se battait pour le Rigante qui gisait à demi inconscient au milieu de l'arène, pour le roi qui tentait de la rejoindre malgré ses blessures. Pour ceux que ces brutes avaient massacré, pour les peuples libres que Roc avait décimé. Elle faisait le ménage, pour avoir à en taper le moins possible lorsqu'elle irait passer ses nerfs sur le gras du bide qui les observait en riant depuis sa loge impériale. Telle un nuage de fumée, elle esquivait souplement les coups, parfois d'un simple coup de reins, parfois d'un saut de biche.

Aisément, elle atteignit enfin Connavar. La vampire para une lame crantée qui fondait sur la tête découverte du roi, décapita son propriétaire, et se mit dos à dos avec son ami. Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, elle murmura doucement.

- On avance vers Bane. Après tu le requinques, tu t'asseois et tu regardes.

Un léger rire fut la réponse du roi et comme un seul homme, ils s'élancèrent. Okuni s'accorda au rythme de son partenaire, évoluant autour de lui tout en épousant les mouvements de l'épée du roi. Il cessa bientôt de se préoccuper des mouvements de la vampire, et se concentra sur son fils. Les gladiateurs refluaient à présent, mais des soldats impériaux prenaient leur place. Ce qui devait être un jeu de massacre devint une vraie bataille rangée. Du haut de sa loge, l'empereur Nalademus observait l'évolution des deux guerriers, de plus en plus inquiet pour son honorable - et gras - matricule.

Inexorablement, sa mort s'approchait de lui, matérialisée en une furie aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'or.

Okuni éventra joyeusement un nouveau soldat, et fis un bond aérien en avant, se retrouvant au dessus de Bane, ses longues jambes en appui de part et d'autre de la tête du jeune homme. Elle repoussa de quelques passes ceux qui l'encerclaient, et tandis que Connavar les maintenait à distance, elle se décala, s'accroupit, et souleva légèrement la tête de son ami.

Il respirait encore. Faiblement, mais il était vivant. Elle nettoya les plaies d'un mot de Pouvoir, les guérit d'un autre. Satisfaite, elle le regarda commencer à bouger. Bane papillona des paupières, et redressa la tête. La vampire lui adressa un sourire, mais le força à rester allongé.

- Tu as perdu la moitié de ton sang, Bane. Tu ne peux pas te battre dans cet état.

- Mais si !

- Hors de question ! Sauf si je te redonne du sang !

- Comment ?

- Tu risques de ne pas aimer...

Sans un mot de plus, la vampire se redressa et observa les soldats. Elle bondit sur l'un deux, le désarma et l'assoma du tranchant de la main. Puis elle revint vers Bane, tirant le corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille. Elle le lâcha près de Bane et s'accroupit.

- Ca va faire mal.

Avant que le Rigante aie pu acquiescer, la vampire sortit un kunaï de sa tunique, et ouvrit les veines du poignet de son ami. Puis celles du soldat. Tentant d'ignorer le grognement de douleur de Bane, elle posa une main sur chaque poignet, et incanta. Ses mains s'auréolèrent de rouge, et le sang s'arrêta de couler du poignet de Bane. Elle transféra ainsi le sang du soldat dans le corps de son ami, et une fois l'opération terminée, acheva le soldat et guérit le poignet du jeune homme.

- Maintenant vous deux, assis. Je vous fournirai bien le quatre heures, mais je manque légèrement de liberté...

Et avec un sourire carnassier qui en fit frémir plus d'un, elle se jeta tête la première dans la mêlée. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'y alla pas de main morte. La double lame attachée dans le dos, elle alternait entre elle et son couple de katana, avec une aisance incroyable, traçant son chemin en rougissant le sable écru de sang tiède. Elle gagnait de plus en plus en rapidité, et le rythme des têtes qui volaient, des bras arrachés, des membres sectionnés ou des crânes fendus augmentaient sensiblement. Avec un éternel et invincible sourire en coin, la vampire tailladait, tranchait, fracassait, avec un plaisir évident qui stupéfia tant l'assemblée des citoyens que les deux Rigante.

Au bout de vingt minutes de combat acharné, la vampire fracassa le crâne du dernier soldat de la troupe d'un coup de pied, l'achevant du revers de sa double lame. Elle avait perdu un katana dans la bataille, et avait donc posé le second, au profit de la longue et redoutable lame. Couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds à un point tel qu'elle en ruisselait, Okuni n'avait que quelques coupures plus ou moins profondes, mais rien de grave. D'un mot de Pouvoir, elle nettoya le sang qui la recouvrait. C'est alors qu'une langue étrange rompit le silence de mort. Une langue à la fois chantante et gutturale, à la fois rassurante et de mauvaise augure. De l'entrée des gladiateurs sortit un homme recouvert d'une armure noire, de la même faction que celle de la vampire. Le nouveau venu retira son heaume, et Okuni fit un bond monstrueux en arrière, se mettant en garde aussitôt. Elle aussi parla, dans la même langue que l'homme aux longs cheveux argent qui lui faisait face. Cet homme là avait des yeux aux iris marron rouge. Lorsqu'il sourit, ses lèvres exsangues dévoilèrent des canines longues et effilées.

- Un vampire... murmura Connavar, assis près de son fils.

Ce que répondit son amie le glaça.

- Reculez. Vite. Si je faiblis, allez dire bonjour à Nalademus de ma part.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est mon maître d'armes. C'est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais battu en duel. Hieyga.

Ils reculèrent donc jusqu'au fond de l'arène. Dans un silence de mort, de jeunes employés emportèrent tous les corps le plus rapidement possible. Bientôt, sans que l'un ou l'autre vampire aient bougé d'un iota, l'arène fut vidée. Dans les gradins, on retenait son souffle.

Avec un ricanement supérieur, Hieyga lança à son élève le sabre qui lui manquait. Il plaça entre eux deux un autre katana, qu'il planta fermement dans le sol. Puis il s'éloigna de la lame de cinq pas, et se mit en garde.

Okuni lui fonçait déjà dessus, un katana dans chaque main. Ils arrivèrent au même instant sur le katana solitaire, et un formidable duel débuta. Les deux vampires enchaînaient les passes les plus complexes qu'ils connaissaient, tout en lançant périodiquement le katana en l'air, créant ainsi une vraie lame volante, jouant sur les angles et les points faibles de l'adversaire. Okuni ne laissait pas une seconde de répit à son maître, et c'était elle qui attaquait le plus souvent. Des entailles fleurissaient sur sa peau pâle, l'irisant d'une myriade de reflets écarlates. Elle esquiva un coup de taille, para l'autre lame de son maître qui filait sur sa hanche, et bondis au dessus de lui, lui arrachant d'un coup vicieux le heaume qu'il portait. Dans le mouvement, son autre lame fit sauter les attaches du plastron et des spallières, qui tombèrent avec la cubitière, le canon et le gantelet dans la foulée. Son maître n'était plus protégé que par une cotte de mailles et le bas de son armure. Elle enchaîna directement avec un tranché du côté droit, éraflant la joue de son adversaire qui riposta avec un coup circulaire. Elle sauta par dessus la lame, et atterrit dessus, l'arrachant des mains de Hieyga. Mais l'autre lame, qu'elle n'avait pas vue, lui entailla profondément la main gauche, la forçant à lâcher un katana.

Avec sa série d'attaques, Okuni avait brisé la lame volante, et s'était rapprochée de sa double lame sans que son maître le voie. Soudainement, elle se laissa arracher son second katana, et alors que la lame de Hieyga fonçait vers sa gorge, elle fit une roue arrière et récupéra sa longue lame au passage, créant dans le mouvement une profonde blessure au biceps droit de son maître. Le vampire gronda de douleur, redoublant la force de ses attaques. Elle tournoyait autour de lui, sans lui laisser une seconde de répit, en apparence insaisissable, ses coups créant régulièrement des estafilades sanglantes sur la peau diaphane de son maître. Elle le crocheta soudain aux jambes d'un coup latéral, le faisant chuter sur le dos, et se jeta sur lui, la pointe de sa lame dirigée vers le coeur offert. Mais le katana restant de son maître décrivit un aller retour dans les airs, et ce fut Okuni qui mordit à son tour la poussière. Désarmée, elle resta au sol alors que Hieyga se relevait et apposait sa lame sur la gorge tendre, prêt à l'achever. Elle s'accroupit, leva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux de sang du vampire. Le temps parut s'arrêter, alors qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait.

Connavar s'était levé, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osant croire à ce qu'il voyait. Son fils, dans le même état, avait la bouche ouverte sur un cri d'appel muet.

La lame de Hieyga se leva soudainement, et une gerbe de sang éclaboussa sa cotte de mailles. Okuni s'écroula à ses pieds dans un nuage de poussière, les yeux fermés. Le double cri d'angoisse et d'horreur vrilla les oreilles sensibles du vampire.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- OKUNI !

Hieyga éclata de rire devant l'horreur des deux hommes. En quelques foulées, il fut en face d'eux.

- Alors, on pleure pour la belle vampire ? C'est dommage...

Dans un cri de rage, Bane abattit son glaive sur la tête du vampire. Le katana vola, envoyant bouler la courte lame. Puis la longue épée de Connavar. D'un coup de pied, le vampire les força à se mettre à genoux. Son arme couverte de sang étincela dans le soleil alors qu'il la levait, et tous deux fermèrent les yeux.

_Connavar, pour parler franchement, si je sors de cette arène vivante ce sera avec la tête de Nalademus sous le bras. Ou rien._

Le visage de leur amie leur revint en tête alors qu'ils se préparaient à la rejoindre. _Ce serait rien, cette fois..._

_**"°°" **_

_Mouahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Alors, troisième chapitre, pas troisième chapitre ? Okuni l'imbattable est-elle vraiment hors course ? Epilogue ? Fin définitive ? Ben vous saurez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !_

_..._

_Quoique. Si j'ai quelques ptites reviews, peut être que... Niahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! A pluuuuuuuuuuuuuche ! __**¤se barre en se frottant les papattes¤**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eh oui, après une longue pause, la suite et la fin de Dégage ! est enfin arrivée ! Et la raison du titre de la fiction, avec tout ça, c'est-y pas beau ? La chanson est de Bryan Adams et apparaît dans le dessin animé Spirit. Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Dégage !**

_**oOo**_

Le regard indéchiffrable, Hieyga recula brusquement, s'écartant des deux Rigante avec nonchalance. Pour Bane et Connavar, accroupis, la vision de la forme inerte, luisant d'écarlate sous le soleil chaud de juillet, parut l'incarnation même de leur vision de l'enfer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient croire en leurs yeux, et ils restèrent immobiles, figés par l'horreur, durant ce qui leur sembla être les pires minutes de leurs vies.

Le premier, Connavar se releva brusquement, et courut vers son amie. Hébété, Bane le rejoignit quelques secondes après. Arrivé auprès de son père, il eut un coup au cœur.

Connavar avait soulevé le buste inerte de la vampire, et la serrait contre lui. Au milieu de la poitrine d'Okuni, une profonde balafre s'étendant du cou jusqu'au niveau du cœur recrachait un flot de sang très sombre, presque noir. Le roi des Rigante, d'ordinaire si impassible, pleurait sans honte et sans retenue, ses yeux au regard brisé fixés sur le visage aux traits si fins de la jeune femme.

Bane partageait la douleur de son père, quoiqu'il ne pleurât pas. Après tout, sous les manières félines et l'apparence insensible d'Okuni, les deux hommes avaient deviné une femme à la fois sensuelle, dangereuse et attachante, pleine de feu et d'entrain, et surtout terriblement seule. Bane se doutait que la vampire avait touché sans le vouloir le cœur abîmé de son père. Encore une cause perdue d'avance...

Très vite - trop vite à leurs yeux - la garde Pourpre vint les chercher. Tandis qu'on les éloignait de force du corps de leur amie, le héraut impérial proclama la fin des épreuves de combat, le début des spectacles de dompteurs d'animaux, et la mise à mort des deux rebelles Rigante par décapitation au coucher du soleil, sur la place publique. Amorphes et sans volonté, les deux prisonniers se laissèrent enfermer dans une geôle de Roc.

_**oOo**_

Quelques heures plus tard, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prononcé un mot. Bane observait son père progresser dans une lente résignation à la mort. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme lança d'une voix douce :

- Comment fais-tu ?

Surpris, Connavar haussa un sourcil.

- Pour ?

- Pour tomber amoureux de la moindre cause perdue qui se présente à tes yeux.

Le roi avait saisi l'allusion. Sans un mot de plus, il haussa les épaules. Après un moment de silence, Connavar changea de position.

- Elle paraissait si invincible... Tu as vu comme elle nous a sauvés, au début ?

- Oui. Elle a enfoncé la grille. Elle devait avoir plus de force qu'un taureau enragé.

- Les légendes Seidhes parlaient de la force sans commune mesure des vampires... Mais je ne savais rien d'autre à leur sujet.

- …

- Je n'avais jamais vu pareille combattante... Elle semblait danser... Elle épousait mes mouvements et mes attaques comme si elle les connaissait depuis des années...

Bane se tut et écouta longuement son père. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Et dehors, l'intensité du jour commençait à baisser.

_**oOo**_

Lorsque la garde Pourpre, affublée de ses atours de parade, vint les chercher, ni l'un ni l'autre ne songèrent à résister. Ils se laissèrent guider hors des cachots, jusque dans une charrette bâchée, dans laquelle ils montèrent. On les mena jusqu'à la place publique. Lorsque Bane et Connavar descendirent, ils découvrirent la loge impériale, face à un échafaudage de bois dominant la place de deux bons mètres. Nalademus et sa suite étaient déjà là, et sur l'échafaud attendait Hieyga, vêtu d'une longue tunique noire aux reflets argentés et d'un pantalon de cuir ébène. Le vampire était armé de son sabre, et les observait, le regard indéchiffrable.

Etrangement, il y avait peu de monde sur la place. Des nobles et des personnes importantes, mais presque pas de gens du peuple. Les deux hommes montèrent sur l'estrade de bois et se tinrent droit, tandis qu'on leur lisait la condamnation à mort pour trahison envers le bon peuple de Roc. Nalademus les observait, le regard suffisant et méprisant, hautain et gras à souhait.

Hieyga fit quelques pas en avant alors que le silence se faisait, et dégaina son sabre. Le vampire regarda Connavar dans les yeux, puis Bane, et se tourna vers Nalademus. Il s'inclina, présentant son sabre de profil, la lame tournée vers lui, tenant d'une main la garde et de l'autre la pointe.

- Je me permets d'offrir l'honneur de la sentence au commandant Missaël, qui a permis l'arrestation des deux rebelles, plutôt que de leur prendre moi-même la vie, moi qui n'ai en rien aidé à leur capture.

Le commandant de la garde Pourpre se leva, ses yeux marron brillant d'une joie malsaine. Il quémanda du regard l'approbation de Nalademus, et lorsqu'il l'eut obtenue, il inclina la tête vers Hieyga pour le remercier.

Missaël monta les marches de l'échafaud, s'empara délicatement du sabre ouvragé du vampire, et se tourna vers les deux Rigante. Il leur fit un horrible sourire, à la fois sadique, goguenard et heureux, et d'un brutal coup entre les omoplates, le général mit Bane à genoux.

Alors qu'il se plaçait sur le côté du jeune homme, Connavar en face de lui, le général planta son regard dans les yeux bicolores du roi Rigante, où se lisaient une horreur et un désespoir poignants, qui lui parurent délicieux. Bane, la tête baissée, serrait les dents, fixant les lames disjointes du plancher de l'échafaud.

Missaël leva le sabre. Connavar ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Le roi Démon entendit un bruit de déchirure, et un gargouillis surpris. Puis le choc d'une lame sur le plancher. Qui rebondit. … _Minute. Rebondit ?_

Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux. Et en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

Une lame argentée, devenue rouge, ressortait du ventre de Missaël qui ouvrait de grands yeux surpris et horrifiés. Avec une lenteur calculée, la lame remonta entre les côtes, écrasa le sternum et s'arrêta à un cheveu du cœur. Une tête couverte de sang séché apparut, et la Voix murmura à l'oreille de l'homme, assez fort pour que les proches et Nalademus entendent :

- Ressens-tu cette peur des derniers instants qui t'étreint le cœur ?

Une main fine et pâle passa le long de la hanche, allant récupérer le sang qui coulait à flots hors de la blessure. La main dégoulinante remonta à hauteur des yeux horrifiés du général dans un mouvement gracieux. Hypnotisant. Et la Voix continuait :

- Sens-tu la vie s'échapper de ton corps et le froid te saisir dans sa gaine de douleur ?

Le regard de Missaël se voila. La place resta dans un silence horrifié. Bane, stupéfié, avait relevé la tête et observait. Connavar n'avait pas bougé, très pâle. Et la Voix continuait :

- Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de malmener ceux qui me sont chers.

Les yeux vides, Missaël s'écroula. Et derrière, une femme à la tunique abîmée, couverte de tâches écarlates, lécha presque amoureusement sa main pleine de sang frais et encore chaud, a demi entravée par deux fers.

_**oOo**_

Okuni planta ses yeux d'or en fusion dans le regard perdu de Connavar. D'un bond, Hieyga fut près d'elle. Le vampire avait les armes des deux Rigante dans les mains. Avec un sourire, il les leur rendit, libéra son élève, et récupéra son propre sabre sur le sol rougi. Surpris, Connavar allait ouvrir la bouche, mais une main levée d'Okuni l'interrompit.

- Les explications seront pour plus tard… Je vous laisse mes arrières, j'ai une petite vengeance à prendre.

Sans un mot de plus, la vampire se mit en position de combat, et bondis au milieu des cent soldats de la garde. Armée de sa double lame, un sourire affamé aux lèvres, Okuni massacra joyeusement l'escouade entière, avant de se retrouver face aux douze gardes d'élites, dernier rempart entre Nalademus et elle. Sous les regards ébahis de ses amis, la vampire se ramassa sur elle-même, sa lame pointée sur le visage de ses adversaires, la garde à hauteur de sa tempe droite. Et elle attaqua.

_Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?  
Tu m'as pas r'gardé !  
C'est pas parc' qu'on m'a mis des fers  
Que je vais changer.  
Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance,  
Alors, entre dans la danse !_

Au premier abord, elle sembla foncer tête baissée. Mais alors que le garde en face d'elle abattait un coup de taille, elle bondit sur le côté et fit sauter la tête de son voisin. Okuni baissa la tête, laissant l'inertie emporter son arme dans le mouvement rotatif, et la lame plus courte ouvrit la gorge du soldat d'à côté. La vampire abaissa son arme, trancha dans les chairs du suivant à l'épaule pour ressortir de la hanche, puis elle se releva en amorçant un pas en avant. La lame meurtrière remonta vers le ciel, accrochant au passage l'entrejambe du garde de derrière et poursuivant sa course jusqu'à être bloquée par le sternum. Puis la vampire fit un pas en arrière, revenant dans la même garde, et attendit.

_Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos, j'ai vraiment la rage !  
T'as vraiment pas d'pot, complètement sauvage.  
J'aurai l'dernier mot, accroche-toi ou dégage !  
Il est grand temps de renoncer, mon gros,  
J'en ai plein le dos !_

Les huit survivants hésitèrent, puis deux se ruèrent à l'assaut. Le premier, à sa droite, tenta un rapide coup d'estoc que la vampire para. Okuni fit décrire une rotation à sa lame, passa sous la pointe de l'épée adverse et du petit sabre, trancha d'un geste vif les deux mains du pauvre homme. A peine eut-il le temps de hurler qu'elle lui enfonçait son arme droit dans le cœur. La jeune femme pivota juste à temps pour sauter par-dessus la vicieuse attaque aux jambes du second soldat, lui assenant un violent coup de pied dans son élan. Le garde fut projeté en arrière, et elle le cloua au sol de sa lame en plein cœur.

_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais à ce jeu-là,  
Tu peux jouer ta vie à pile ou face, alors bouge de là.  
Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance,  
Alors, entre dans la danse !_

Mais Okuni ne vit pas le soldat suivant, et para un coup au chef in extremis, perdant sa redoutable double lame. Enhardi, l'homme cria victoire et développa son premier coup en remontant son épée droit vers le haut, espérant imiter la jeune femme. Okuni, son sourire carnassier et invincible toujours aux lèvres, se contenta d'un rapide saut de côté, et avant que le garde n'aie pu modifier sa ligne de vol, la vampire l'atteignit à la gorge de ses doigts tendus, lui écrasant la trachée et la pomme d'Adam. Elle laissa l'homme suffocant et fit face aux derniers.

_  
__Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos, j'ai vraiment la rage !  
T'as vraiment pas d'pot, complètement sauvage.  
J'aurai l'dernier mot, accroche-toi ou dégage !  
C'est toi ou moi, l'un de nous est de trop.  
J'en ai plein le dos !  
_

Il en restait cinq. Qui lui foncèrent dessus de concert, dans l'espoir de la submerger sous le nombre. Le premier, emporté par son élan, se vit enfoncer les côtes d'un coup de pied surpuissant de la vampire qui lui écrasa les poumons. Okuni s'écarta d'un pas, passa sur le flanc du suivant et lui enfonça le nez d'un coup de coude bien placé, faisant jaillir des esquilles jusque dans son cerveau.

_  
__Oh si tu veux tenter ta chance,  
Alors entre dans la danse !_

La vampire se jeta en avant, passant sous le fil d'une des épées, et amortit sa chute en une roulade. Vive comme un serpent, elle se releva derrière le porteur de l'arme, et plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues. D'un coup sec sur le côté, elle brisa les cervicales du soldat, se retourna et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter l'assaut croisé des deux derniers gardes.

_Dégage ! Dégage !  
Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos, j'ai vraiment la rage !  
T'as vraiment pas d'pot, complètement sauvage.  
J'aurai l'dernier mot, accroche-toi ou dégage !_

L'un, plus rapide que l'autre, modifia sa ligne de vol en faisant un pas en avant, tentant d'asséner un coup horizontal pour trancher la tête de la vampire. Cette dernière s'accroupit, et alors que la lame passait en vrombissant au dessus de sa tête, elle prit appui sur ses avant bras et lança son pied gauche. Elle atteignit avec une violence rare les genoux du garde, écrasant la rotule et les cartilages alors que l'homme hurlait de douleur en s'écroulant, ses jambes formant un angle improbable

_  
__C'est toi ou moi, l'un de nous est de trop.  
J'en ai plein le dos !_

Puis, Okuni se leva, faisant face au dernier soldat. En désespoir de cause, l'homme essaya de l'atteindre avec un coup de taille. Mais la vampire bloqua simplement la lame en l'enfermant dans sa main. Sans se soucier du sang qui coulait de sa paume, elle avança vers le jeune homme terrifié, une lueur affamée dans ses yeux dorés. Okuni tordit le bras de sa victime, lui faisant lâcher prise, et mordit à pleines dents dans la jugulaire offerte. Elle vida le corps de son sang en un temps record.

_  
__Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos !  
Dégage !_

Il ne restait plus que Nalademus. L'empereur hurla de frayeur en voyant les deux vampires et les deux Rigante l'encadrer. Okuni s'avança, prit le menton du tas de graisse dans une main et l'observa comme une bête de foire. Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers ses amis, même Hieyga frémit devant l'étincelle de haine pure qui scintillait au fond des yeux dorés de la vampire.

- Connavar ? Bane ? Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit le premier jour ? fit-elle.

Ce fut Bane qui répondit.

- Oui. Tu avais dit que tu repartirais avec la tête de Nalademus sous le bras.

- C'est ça. Mais j'ai changé d'avis.

- Tu vas le tuer d'un coup ? essaya Connavar, aussi surpris que les deux autres.

Mais Okuni leur adressa un sourire carnassier. Effrayant.

- Oh non. Je vais faire bien pire.

Sous les yeux stupéfiés des trois hommes, la vampire souleva sans effort la centaine de kilos de Nalademus, et retourna sur l'échafaud. La construction de bois était surmontée d'une croix ouvragée, symbole de l'ordre Pourpre, dans l'illusion que la sentence apporterait l'expiation aux condamnés. La vampire regarda la croix et se tourna vers Nalademus.

- Je vais faire quelque chose pour toi, l'ami. Tu vas mourir sur le symbole de ton ordre.

Et avec un sourire à la fois carnassier et sadique, Okuni plaqua l'homme contre la croix. De quatre couteaux de jet, elle crucifia Nalademus. L'homme hurlait sans discontinuer, comme un porc qu'on égorge. Agacée, la vampire alla chercher un nerf dans le cou, et d'une pression des doigts le bloqua, empêchant sa victime de hurler. Et elle sourit à nouveau, ricanant.

- Sauf que maintenant, tu vas représenter MON pays.

Okuni arracha la tunique de l'empereur, et de sa dague dessina sur la peau blanchâtre la tête de dragon des vampires, et la rune de la mort. Puis elle regarda sa proie une dernière fois.

- Et tu vas connaître le courroux des âmes que tu as plongé dans l'oubli pour l'éternité.

Avec une lenteur calculée, elle creva les deux yeux de Nalademus, et planta son couteau entre ses deux yeux, l'achevant pour le coup.

_**oOo**_

- …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- … Tu fais peur, quand tu veux, tu sais.

- Meuh non.

Okuni sourit à Connavar. A son côté, le plus jeune fixait la vampire avec un regard à la fois respectueux et dégoûté. Le roi Démon sourit.

- Rappelle moi de ne jamais, j'ai bien dit jamais, t'énerver.

Okuni éclata de rire. Puis se tut brusquement alors que les premiers hurlements des citoyens de Roc retentissaient.

- Ah, fit simplement la vampire. Je crois qu'ils ont vu leur empereur.

Hieyga, sans un mot, leur fit signe de les suivre. Les quatre fugitifs descendirent en courant de l'échafaud, et suivirent le vampire jusque vers trois chevaux qui les attendaient, harnachés et prêts au départ. Surpris, Connavar haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que trois chevaux ?

- Parce que je pars devant pour vous dégager la route, répondit Okuni. A pied. J'irais plus vite et plus discrètement qu'à cheval.

La jeune femme les aida à monter. Les trois hommes lancèrent leurs chevaux à plein galop et elle suivit sans peine le mouvement d'une course fluide et féline. Ils traversèrent la cité à fond de train, semant la panique parmi les citoyens, et franchirent in extremis les portes de Roc avant que les soldats ne puissent les fermer.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta un peu plus loin sur un signe d'Okuni. La vampire leur sourit.

- Je pars devant. Suivez Hieyga, il vous guidera sur ma piste. Nous rentrons chez vous.

Connavar et Bane acquiescèrent. Le premier observait la jeune femme, inquiet.

- Tu vas tenir le rythme ?

- Oui. Tu vas comprendre.

Enigmatique, Okuni se délesta de ses katanas et de sa double lame qu'elle confia à son maître d'armes. Sans un mot, le vampire arrima le tout à son paquetage et sourit à son élève.

- Voyons-voir si tu mérites toujours ton surnom de Seija, Okuni.

La concernée lui sourit. Elle se décala d'eux, commençant à incanter. Peu à peu, son corps se ramassa et s'obscurcit. Et devant eux se tint bientôt une imposante panthère noire, qui partit en courant sans plus leur jeter un regard.

_**oOo**_

Une semaine plus tard, Hieyga et les deux Rigante arrivèrent en vue de la capitale des peuples libres, cité de Connavar. Okuni, depuis leur départ de Roc, demeurait invisible, leur dégageant la voie avec une efficacité presque chirurgicale. Ils n'avaient trouvé sur leur chemin que quelques cadavres défigurés par des coups de dents et de griffe, soigneusement traînés sur les bas côtés de la route de terre battue.

Redevenue humaine, la vampire les attendait devant les portes de la cité, qu'ils atteignirent au lever du soleil. Connavar entra le premier, fendit la foule de Rigante heureux de le retrouver, et fila avec son fils et les deux vampires s'enfermer dans son bureau royal. Sans préambule, il se tourna vers Hieyga.

- Et maintenant ?

Ce fut Okuni qui répondit.

- Maintenant il faut préparer ton peuple à la guerre. Roc va fondre sur vous d'ici peu, le temps de retrouver un général. Cela ne tardera pas. Hieyga les espionnait pour notre compte, et il pense que trois hommes sont susceptibles de mener l'armée.

- Nous ne tiendrons jamais. Nous nous remettons à peine de l'autre guerre.

- C'est pour cela qu'Amarth, mon royaume, va vous venir en aide.

- Ton royaume ?

- Le pays des vampires si tu préfères. Leur reine est ma sœur jumelle, Izùma. Et Hieyga est notre maître d'armes, le général de nos armées. Moi, je ne suis que l'électron libre et l'exécutrice d'Izùma, conclut-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

_**oOo**_

Et c'est ainsi que, moins d'un mois et demi plus tard, Connavar, Bane et Okuni surplombaient l'armée des peuples libres. Et qu'en face, la lueur du soleil levant faisait étinceler les armures des soldats de Roc.

Okuni contemplait avec un sourire inquiétant la masse d'hommes qui avançait vers eux. Dans ses yeux, une joie sadique de trancher quelques têtes faisait étinceler la couleur dorée de ses iris. Pour l'occasion, elle avait laissé pointer ses canines, et pris quelques caractéristiques de l'esprit de la panthère qui l'habitait. Notamment les ongles affûtés comme des lames de rasoir et la souplesse. Connavar, avant que le cor ne sonne la charge, se tourna vers elle.

- Au fait, Okuni ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi le coup de Hieyga ne t'a pas tuée, dans l'arène ? Il t'avait quand même transpercé le cœur…

Elle sourit.

- Le seul moyen de tuer un vampire est de le décapiter, puis d'incinérer les deux morceaux et d'éparpiller les cendres.

C'est alors que le cor de Roc retentit. Et la clameur de la charge. Okuni s'apprêta à rejoindre la première ligne. Mais avant de partir, elle se tourna vers le roi des Rigante.

- J'allais oublier. Je voulais te remercier.

- De ?

- Jamais, en quatre cent soixante huit ans de vie, on avait pleuré pour moi.

Okuni lança un regard d'une intensité troublante à Connavar, puis se jeta dans le feu de la bataille.

_**oOo**_

_**

* * *

**Et ouiiiiii, c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_…_

_Ou pas. ¤sourire sadique¤ J'sais pas si y'aura une suite, en fait. Qui vivra verra. Mais j'pose quand même le mot FIN, jusqu'à preuve du contraire._


End file.
